The Bond
by PsychoticWriter4Life
Summary: With Uncle Vernon and Dudley gone, Harry and his aunt have the house to themselves. What happens the Voldie makes an appearance in the story? OotP spoilers!
1. Good News

The Bond  
Chapter 1—Good News  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?????  
  
A raven-haired boy, with emerald eyes, weathered by so many years of pain and horrors, sat on the windowsill in his bedroom watching the sun go down, ending yet another day of his lonely summer at Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
The boy, named Harry Potter, had arrived from his school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, two weeks ago to find the Dursleys their same unfriendly selves. Harry had spent the most of the two weeks working outside in the garden and throughout the house. He personally wasn't complaining as it was a lot better in comparison to being cooped up in his room all summer but it also kept his mind off of him. Sirius.  
Harry had managed so far to not think about the events of the Department of Mysteries the previous year. But now, as he sat here by his window watching the day fade away, it was inevitable to come. And come it did. He stared up at the purple sky, wondering if Sirius could see him now. Would he be proud? And what about Voldemort? Would he kill Harry in the end? Or would Harry have to carry for the rest of his life the weight of having committed murder?  
Aunt Petunia's shrill voice disturbed his musings, calling his to dinner. Harry reluctantly climbed down from his perch on the windowsill and walked slowly down the steps toward the kitchen. He entered to find the Dursleys already seated at the table, filling their plates with food. Harry seated himself, unnoticed by the Dursleys, and made himself a plate.  
The family ate in silence, until the telephone rang. Uncle Vernon stood up and went to answer it. He talked for a few minutes and came back, with a large smile on his face.  
"That was the head of a drill factory in America. He invited me to come for a few weeks for a convention at his company to see if I like any of his ideas and would like to join my company with his."  
Uncle Vernon just stood there, letting this news sink in. Aunt Petunia looked happy, despite the fact that she would be losing her husband for about a month. Dudley looked glad that his dad would be gone because then he would be in charge of everything while Vernon was gone. Harry was definitely glad because that meant that he wouldn't have Uncle Vernon over him the entire summer.  
And, although his life had just recently gone to hell, he went to bed that night, warm, sweet relief washed over him. 


	2. A Moment With Petunia

The Bond  
Chapter 2—Moment with Petunia  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah. I'm J.K. Rowling. And pigs are flying past my window right now...  
  
Early the next morning, the Dursleys drove Vernon to the airport for his flight to America. The man, who turned out to be a Chance Matthews, had called again last night to give the directions to his large estate in southern Florida. Harry had chosen to stay home since peace and quiet was something he found rare in the Dursley household.  
Dudley had also gotten a call last night from one of the boys in his gang, inviting him to the Bahamas for the summer. On the way home from the airport, Petunia would be dropping him off. Although Dudley rubbed this in Harry's face, Harry could hardly care less. If anything, this made him even happier. A whole summer of no Uncle Vernon and no Dudley. If only I could somehow get rid of Aunt Petunia, Harry thought hopefully.  
Harry's stomach rumbled loudly and he walked down to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Harry groaned at the freezer full of fruit and vegetables. Deciding that he would have to eat something, Harry grabbed an apple and, biting off a piece, walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Grabbing the remote, he flicked the TV on and surfed through the channels until he found the news channel. Harry figured that since Voldemort was out in the open now, he would go back to his old ways. He still didn't trust the Daily Prophet and he and his friends didn't correspond in fear that their mail would be intercepted. Finding the news, he sat back, gnawing on his apple, taking in every word the reporters said. Finally something suspicious came up. A family had been found dead early this morning, the cause of death unknown. It seemed Voldemort was back to killing muggles. A noise jolted Harry's eyes from the TV screen to the door. Aunt Petunia had arrived home, alone. She was also watching the screen and had probably been there for a while. She walked over to the TV and switched it off.  
Thinking that he was in trouble, Harry made to get up. Sensing his tension, Petunia sat down and gestured for him to as well. Sitting, Harry looked up, puzzled, at Aunt Petunia. "I know what that was all about on the news just now. The work of Voldemort. I remember back, about 16 years ago, when he was in power and had already struck fear into so many hearts. News stories such as these were daily. I grew used to them after a while, and worried everyday who would die next, if maybe it would be my family this time. Now the same fear has been struck into my heart." And with that she grew silent.  
Harry just stood there, speechless. He had not expected this at all. He would have pleased with a telling-off. At least that was normal, how his aunt would usually act towards him.  
Following pure intuition and keeping in mind of how he usually would act in a situation like this, he walked over to Petunia and, before he knew what he was doing, he had knelt down by his aunt and had given here a warm hug.  
Petunia looked up at Harry in surprise. She had obviously not expected this anymore than Harry had. And, to Harry's immense shock, she hugged him back.  
  
LOVE IT? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW!!!! 


	3. Lost Childhood

The Bond  
Chapter 3—Lost Childhood  
  
Disclaimer: If you recognize anything here from Harry Potter, chances are that it probably is from Harry Potter. Kapish?  
  
After Petunia and Harry had finished talking, Petunia had jumped to her feet and ran towards the kitchen, insisting that she needed to make lunch. Harry just sat there for a moment before ascending the stairs to take a shower. He collected some spare clothes out of his room and headed for the bathroom. Setting his things down, he turned the hot water all the way on so that the bathroom mirror fogged up.  
Undressing, he climbed into the scalding shower, feeling his weariness wash down the drain with the water. He stood there, letting the water wash over him, feeling as if he were being born again.  
Feeling a whole lot better, Harry climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his middle. He wiped the fogged mirror with his hand so that he could see himself. He was starting to look fit and built, most likely caused by the amount of manual labor he had been doing over the past few weeks. His messy black hair, momentarily flattened by the weight of water, was falling in his emerald eyes and was beginning to obtain its tousled look again as it dried.  
He put his clothes on and gathered up his dirty garments. Walking out of the bathroom, he threw his clothes in the laundry room and walked downstairs. He found Aunt Petunia in the kitchen, making roast beef sandwiches. When Harry walked in, Petunia looked up quickly, as if she had completely forgotten where she was and Harry had just reminded her.  
Petunia separated the sandwiches onto two plates and handed Harry one, keeping one for her. They sat at opposite ends of the table, facing each other. They didn't talk but, then again, so much had already been said today.  
Chewing his sandwich, Harry looked out the window at the bright day outside. Across the street, a group of children were playing in the sprinkler, savoring the summer's day. Harry envied them. He never really had a childhood (the Dursleys made sure of that.) and now it was much too late for him to enjoy one now. Those children, so carefree, knew nothing of the horrors Harry had experienced and Harry hoped to God they never did. But, with the threat of Voldemort over them, there was a very high chance that they just might meet the Dark Lord themselves. 


End file.
